


My Demon Housemate

by TakoyakiTsubaki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demon Jeonghan, Exorcist Joshua, M/M, Unassuming Human Seungcheol, exorcist AU, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakoyakiTsubaki/pseuds/TakoyakiTsubaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exorcist Hong Jisoo is somehow the only person in his job who is capable of taking care of a powerful demon. Now he has to deal with living with Demon Prince Jeonghan who has a penchant of not listening to whatever Jisoo says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****Jisoo has many regrets in life. He thought his biggest one was when he quit being a priest. But he was sadly wrong. His biggest regret was letting a demon live in his house. And not just any demon, it had to be Satan’s bastard son.

 

Yes, a Demon Prince now lived in the house of the young ex-priest. His boss, Jihoon, told him it was for the best. Jisoo knew all the prayers and all the techniques to keep a demon down. His house was also filled with many religious artifacts and some holy relics. It was only natural that he was he first and only choice to be the one to accept the demon as a new housemate.

 

The demon was amused though. He was lying on Jisoo’s sofa, surfing the TV channels, and unnecessarily touching some of Jisoo’s stuffed toys. His precious Eevee doll was now in the clutches of an evil demon.

 

“Do not let your filthy hands touch my belongings demon. Now sit down and behave.” He commanded. He scowled at the sight of the ugly demon. Well, he wasn’t ugly though. The demon took the form of a man around Jisoo’s age, with long blonde hair and a pretty face. But that doesn’t mean Jisoo doesn’t see him as scum and all things horrible.

 

“That's nice and all Jonathan-“

 

“Joshua. If it’s easier for you demon, then call me Jisoo. Now sit up.”

 

The demon sat up but still cuddled with the stuffed doll. “Noted Jisoo.”

 

“Release my Eevee doll demon.” The demon frowned and threw the doll at him. “My name isn’t ‘Demon’. It’s Astaroth. But you can call me by the human name I’ve adopted by watching your television. Jeonghan. Yoon Jeonghan.”

 

“Noted Jeonghan.” The two kept quiet before Jeonghan started touching more of Jisoo’s things and even reading one of his mangas.

 

“It wasn’t part of the agreement that you should be touching my stuff.” Jisoo growled. He was at the verge of wanting to send this filth back to hell.

 

Jeonghan just smiled and dropped the manga on the floor (Damn him, it was Death Note volume 1). “That’s not true. The agreement was to keep me under your watch and to treat me as a part of your team in a way. Your boss said that.”

 

Jisoo felt his head ache. Why is this damn demon trying to use their agreement against him? Jeonghan is supposed to be the one suffering from this and not Jisoo.

 

“If you have to treat me like one of your team, then you have to treat me like a human.”

 

Jisoo approached the demon, picked up his fallen manga, placed it on the coffee table, and then sat down on the chair near the couch.

 

“Demons are all lying, manipulative, cruel, and evil trash. Why are you acting so righteous?” He asked.

 

Jeonghan gave out a ‘sincere’ smile. “I have many vices, but promises and agreements are something I’m good at remembering and keeping. Shua.”

 

“You have no right to call me Shua!” Jisoo shrieked.

 

“Well, you’re now Shua to me okay Jisoo?”

 

“Demon.”

 

“Fine. My nickname to you is now Demon. But you have to call me Jeonghan if I am to be part of your team and to be treated as a human.”

 

He resumed his channel surfing until he stopped at an anime channel.

 

“Shua! What’s this?” He asked as he pointed at the anime on the screen.

 

“It’s Pokemon.”

 

“Why does that one look like me?” He pointed at the Squirtle on the screen in amazement. Jisoo looked back and forth at the demon and Squirtle and realized that he in fact does kind of look like Squirtle. Maybe it was the bright eyes or maybe it was his lips, but Jeonghan did look like Squirtle.

 

Jisoo sighed and watched the episode he saw when he was a kid. He couldn’t help but notice the demon’s childlike amazement at Pokemon.

 

“Now this is something Hell doesn’t have. Shua! I am never going back to Hell.”

 

Jisoo got his holy water and started splashing it on Jeonghan. “The Power of Christ compels you.” He did not want the demon to stay in his house forever. How will Jisoo live? He’ll have to have a demon stay with him until he dies and he’ll have to bless all his belongings to make sure that the malice of this demon doesn’t do anything to them.

 

Jeonghan hissed like a cat and jumped from the couch all the way to the other side of the living room.

 

“Shua! What was that about?”

 

“If you want to live with me as a ‘human’” He said, stressing the last word. “Then you have to listen to me and follow my house rules? Okay Jeonghan?”

 

Jeonghan grabbed a box of tissue and started drying himself with several pieces of tissue. “Got it. Just don’t do that again. It hurts like a bi-“

 

“No cursing. That’s one rule.”

 

“Fine. It hurts a lot okay.”

 

Jisoo put his bottle of Holy Water back on the table and watched as the demon started wiping the small amounts of Holy Water off of his body.

 

Jisoo stuck his hand out in a peace sign. “You can’t cause trouble for any human. So no demon powers unless we’re on missions. That’s Rule 2.”

 

“Any more rules I should know?” Jeonghan asked.

 

“Don’t touch my dolls, manga, or my waifu.”

 

The long haired demon cocked his head and looked confused. “Why fu?”

 

“Waifu. She’s my one true love.” Jisoo said.

 

“Waifu…waif…wife? You’re married?”

 

The young man gulped. How can he explain the concept of waifus and waifu pillows to the demon.

 

“Kind of.”

 

“So, I can’t seduce the young priest…” Jeonghan frowned.

 

“Ex-priest. And don’t seduce anyone while you’re here. For the love of our lord and savior Jesus Christ, please do not.”

 

Jeonghan sighed. “Yes mom. I won’t do anything fun while I’m on earth.”

 

“Don’t ‘yes mom’ me.” Jisoo could feel his blood boil in anger over how childish the demon Prince was.

 

“You’re about as fun as my father. Now, tell me where I can sleep because most probably, you won’t allow me to sleep in this room.”

 

He led Jeonghan to a room on the second floor of his house. “This is the guest room. It’s right across my room so that if you ever do something that’s out of hand, I can exorcise you and send you back from where you came from.

 

“Noted Shua.” Jeonghan smiled.

 

The room wasn’t that big or fancy. It was simple just like the rest of his house. It shared the same cream colored walls, wooden floor boards, and white curtains that every room had. The bed had one stuffed toy, an old Squirtle doll that he left there to give the room some color and life. 

 

“Shua! I like that you have a doll of the creature that looks like me.” Jeonghan then laid down and started hugging the doll.

 

“It’s a Pokemon named Squirtle.” Jisoo said. But the Demon Prince didn’t seem to catch it because he fell asleep instantly. With all his spirit, Jisoo sighed. It felt like he was taking care of a child. No… A cat. A lazy cat. But then, cats are kind of evil. And Jeonghan, Astaroth, the Demon Prince is evil. It is like taking care of a cat.

 

Except, he doesn’t shed fur and lick himself clean. At least, he hopes he doesn’t.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jisoo hears the sound of his alarm. He opens his eyes, reached for the phone, and hit the snooze button. He needs the extra minutes. He spent half the night blessing his house, except for the guest room. He’s supposed to make sure the demon was in the best condition for today’s briefing with the rest of the team.

The doorbell rings and Jisoo immediately shot up. Who would be ringing the doorbell at 7am in the morning? He puts his slippers on and walked to the door only to find the demon there with a box of pizza.

“Hey Shua! I ordered pizza.” Jeonghan said. His hair a bit disheveled, his smile was sheepish and in a way cute. ‘Do not fall for his fake guise Jisoo.’ He reminded himself.

“Morning Jeonghan… How did you order pizza and why?” He questioned. How did the demon even learn how to use a phone and know the pizza place’s number?

“I saw the number on an ad. Also I was hungry and you weren’t awake to make me food.” He huffed. “Also, can you pay please Shua?”

“You bought it.”

That’s when Jeonghan brought out his secret weapon. He started pouting. “Shua. We’ve been friends for the past 16 hours and you’ve been horribly mean to me.” Jeonghan whined. “All you do is call me a demon and try to hurt me. Why would you do that? Why are you so mean to me? The others aren’t mean to me at all. And they made me live with you so I assumed you were the friendliest but it turns out you are the meanest person I’ve ever met and I’ve dealt with the scum of the earth almost every day of my life. Hong Jisoo, at least do something nice to me for once, please.”

Jisoo was in disbelief. He wanted to tell off this stupid demon. Then, the pizza guy spoke up. “Wow dude. You are such a douchebag. How could you do that to your friend? He seems like a sweet guy. You know what… Here, I’ll pay for your pizza. At least I’m a good person, unlike your friend here.”

Jeonghan gave out a huge smile. “Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it.” And then they closed the door and proceeded to eat the pizza.

“Ew.” Jeonghan started removing the anchovies and bell peppers from his slice. “Those tasted gross.”

Jisoo stared at the demon. “I thought you would be gluttonous and eat any food in sight…”

“Why? Is it because I’m a demon?”

“Yeah.”

Jeonghan put down his pizza. “Just because I’m a demon, doesn’t mean you can put all the 7 sins on me… You’re trying to stereotype all demons aren’t you Shua.”

“I don’t know. I’ve met many demons and they were all… More like stereotypical demons.” He sighed.

“Maybe it’s because you never got to know them and all you do was just send them back to hell.”

Jisoo put his pizza down. “It’s my job. You can’t judge me for not wanting to get to know them. They’re all on earth to wreak havoc on us. ”

“I didn’t come to earth to wreak havoc on anyone. So don’t stereotype us.”

“You’ve never had to see the people whose lives were ruined by demons.” He retaliated.

“Well you’ve never had to deal with those a-holes in hell and hear their stories. And no, I didn’t curse.”

Both men started eating their pizza again. They finished their box and didn’t talk the whole time. “I’m going to take a shower. Just watch your TV.”

“I will.”

* * *

 

Jisoo came out with just a towel on. He heard the TV on and assumed that the demon was just there laying lazily on his sofa. He thought about their conversation from earlier. “Stereotyping? All demons are horrible.”

After dressing up, he went to the living room and found that it was empty. On the coffee table was a note.

‘Shua. I went sightseeing. Find me if I get lazy and end up just sleeping somewhere.’

“That damn demon.”

He got out his phone and called the best person for finding demons. Seungkwan. The young boy had an amazing sixth sense. He’s so sensitive to evil spirits and demons that he’s usually the first one to find them.

“Seungkwan, I need your help. Get here as soon as possible.”

It took Seungkwan 5 minutes to get to Jisoo’s house. The boy was sweaty and in a panicked state. “Hyung! Are you okay, did the demon try to kill you? I brought my knife. Where is he?”

“Seungkwan, calm down and breathe. I know you hurried here but let me explain. It’s kind of worse than the demon trying to attack me.”

After a few deep breathes, Seungkwan asked “Then what is it?”

“I lost the demon.” The elder gulped.

“YOU WHAT?”

“Keep quiet. The demon went out of the house while I was showering and I had no idea how long he was gone. So please help me track him down.”

“I can’t believe you lost the demon. Jihoon’s going to kill you.” Seungkwan said loudly. Jisoo tried telling the boy to keep it down but it was Seungkwan. The boy can’t stay quiet. At least it wasn’t Seokmin who had no idea about what quiet means.

“Seungkwan… I’m sorry about that. But now, we just have to find him. Do you feel his presence or anything?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “He couldn’t have gotten far though… Unless he went back to Hell.”

“Doubt it.” Jisoo sighed. “He said he’d never want to go back to Hell.”

“Why did you have to lose the demon?”

Then Jisoo’s phone started ringing. It was Jihoon. He had to keep calm. If he accidentally tells Jihoon about the missing demon, he’d be dead before he’d ever finish Assassination Classroom.

He pressed the answer button and put the phone on his ear. “Hello?””

“Jisoo, you want to tell me why the demon, or um… Jeonghan is here in the office and you’re with not with him?” 

* * *

When both Seungkwan and Jisoo got to their office on the 17th floor of the Pledis Building, they weren’t surprised to see an angry Jihoon there. But they were surprised to see an overly happy demon.

“Jisoo please explain.”

“Well, I-“ But he was cut off by a tackle hug from Jeonghan.

“Shua! You wouldn’t believe it! I got lost while I was walking around and I asked this handsome stranger for help even if I had no idea where to go. Then he brought me here and it turns out he knows Jihoon. He’s the guy who works in one of the recording studios on this floor. And Shua, you should have seen his ass in his jeans. It was amazing!” He squealed.

“Okay…What?” Jisoo was totally confused at everything that happened while Jeonghan was away.

“He’s talking about Seungcheol from Room 1738.” Jihoon sighed. “You had one job Jisoo.”

“I know Jihoon. I’m sorry about that. It would never happen again.” He sighed.

“It better not. That demon right there just asked Seungcheol out on a date.”

Jisoo pushed the demon off of him. “You what?”

“First guys, now that I’m part of your team, it’s Jeonghan. Not demon. And second, yeah, I asked Mr. Nice Booty Seungcheol out on a date. Fuck, I hate the fact he’s going to heaven. An ass like that belongs in-“

“YOU JUST VIOLATED TWO OF OUR RULES JEONGHAN!” Jisoo yelled.

“WELL YOU FINALLY FOLLOWED ONE OF MINE. SO THANK YOU JISOO.”

Seokmin entered just as the two were yelling at each other.

“WHY ARE WE YELLING? IS TODAY YELLING DAY?” He asked/yelled.

“NO SEOKMIN! IT’S NOT YELLING DAY.” Seungkwan answered/yelled back.

“Stop it, all of you. Please let me talk about our newest case. And Jisoo explain to all of us how you let Jeonghan run free?” Jihoon looked so done with everyone in the room. Jisoo couldn’t blame him, even though he was the one who started the screaming fest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHAMELESS SELF PROMOTION: Follow @junghanponytail just because I want more mutuals and if you want me to tell you my plans for the fic, I will spoil everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like the side fic for my Vocal Team exorcists AU. Too bad I ended up writing this first. Sad. I'm still updating my other fics so don't worry.


End file.
